List of Changes and Innovations
This article page is made to list down things about the changes, and innovations on the Wanted Franchise; Comparison Since the comics was launched, it was mainly the original base of work from Mark Millar. And when the movie and the game came about, various changes to the items, characters, and storylines appeared, taking the Franchise into a new direction which discarded most facts featured in the comics Wanted (film) Here are the lists of changes that occured to the film in comparison to the comics; Story *The Fraternity is a group of super-villains in the comics, but it appeared as a group of assassins and disguised weavers from the comics. *Being similar to The Professor, it was Sloan in the movie who ordered Wesley to shoot down the wings off the flies, which is done by The Professor in the comics. *The Repairman was the one who beat Wesley while tied up in a chair, although in the comics, he was unknown and he is considered to be Wesley's first kill. *In the comics, Wesley's father himself framed his assassination in order for Wesley to join the Fraternity, although in the movie, It was Sloan who framed the death of his father. Furthermore, he told that Mr. X was the father of Wesley. *Wesley's father wanted his son to kill him for his sins knowingly, but in the movie, Wesley killed his father without first knowing the truth. *The history of the Fraternity in the comics was revealled to be formed by some people who had superpowers, but in the movie, they introduced a new storyline revealling that The Fraternity was once a group of weavers. Characters *Wesley Gibson was one of the most changed characters, with his appearance and hair different from the comics, his attitude was also toned down a bit and is presented in a stronger figure. *Fox did not even wear any costume in the movie as it was in her fox costume in the comics. Also, in the comic series, she had a high passion for killing and sex, but these were toned down in order to make a more friendly Fox in the movie. *Sloan was a new character who was introduced in the movie. In comparison to the comics, he can be similar to The Professor who took charge of The Fraternity. *Cross was then revealed to be the name of the first Killer in the comic series. *Since the focus of the Fraternity was changed from Super-villains to Assassins, a lot of characters from the comic were apparently discared. Also some new characters in the movie were introduced. *Pekwarsky was never revealed to be in the comics. Locations *The Loom of Fate was never revealed to appear in the comics. Powers and Abilities *Wesley's powers and abilities were revealed to be simply killing people with great fierce, agility, marksmanship and reflexes, though from the start of the movie, Wesley was a normal civilian trained in the Fraternity. *Curved Shot and Assassin Time were introduced in the movie and did not came from the comics, which actually made the movie a hit. *It was stated in the comics, that majority of the people on Earth had superpowers. But the movie, sticked to reality that there were no people in the world who had powers. Category:Wanted (comics) Category:Wanted (film)